


yesterday's us

by warmkape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Break Up, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmkape/pseuds/warmkape
Summary: osamu could only laugh when he watches the man he loves so much get married to someone who isn't him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kita Shinsuke, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	yesterday's us

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY quotes give me inspiration to write so here's another one from hq rarepair bot!!!  
> [https://twitter.com/hqpairquotes/status/1316338545825583105]

_you were my forever_

_i was your one moment._

_&_

_life went on,_

_but it was never the same again._

Osamu stares at the envelope in his hands, a bit too long than one should. He hasn’t opened it since Atsumu barged in his room, throwing it on his lap. “Are you going or not?” Atsumu asked, breaking him from his train of thoughts.

“Maybe.” He answers. He didn’t really need to open the envelope to know what it is. Seeing a neat seal wax in front, and the initials “K&S” in the middle along with the Miya’s names below at the back.

Osamu ends up going. In his light blue tux, he strides inside, greeting his former teammates and a few more familiar faces. “You good?” Suna stays beside him as his older twin invests his time and attention to Kageyama and Hinata, both newlyweds, too. Osamu could only shrug in response.

The ceremony started. It was a short one, much to Osamu’s surprised. Surprised not because of the length of their wedding, but how he didn’t even feel any pain in his heart as he watches Akaashi smile so tenderly towards his husband.

* * *

_“What’s this?” Akaashi couldn’t help but frown, looking at the plain silver ring. Its design was nothing special, just a circle with no diamonds or whatsoever. “A promise ring,” Osamu grins proudly, “You’ll have my last name someday.”_

_“I don’t remember promise rings to look like this?” Akaashi chuckles, “But thank you. I’ll look forward to it.”_

* * *

_“Keiji,” Osamu mutters against his hair, their limbs tangled together, “I finally opened the Tokyo branch you’ve always wanted.”_

_“Really?” Akaashi hums, looking up, one eye immediately closing as Osamu presses his lips on top, “I’ll spend my afternoons there, then.”_

_“I made sure it’s near your workplace,” Osamu said, “I hope it brings you comfort when work gets too overwhelming. I’ll try to visit sometimes, m’kay?” He could feel Akaashi smile against his skin as he hums in response._

* * *

_“Let’s… stop.” Akaashi’s voice breaks, unable to control his tears. “It’s not working anymore, Samu. You_ know _that.”_

 _Osamu shakes his head slowly, chanting a soft ‘no’ under his breath as he stares at him. “No,” He shakes his head vigorously, “We could make this work. We could take a short break. I’m_ not _letting go, Keiji.”_

_But it was all too late. Akaashi already made up his mind, taking a step backward as he also shook his head, “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”_

_Osamu could only grip on the small box in his pocket where the diamond ring rests while he watched the latter walk away._

_It's the ring that was supposed to complete the one Akaashi has been wearing._

* * *

_i wish time_

_had better timing_

_for you & me._

Has Osamu really forgave him? After all these years? Maybe. Maybe not. Not when he finds out one morning in their club group chat that Kita is now dating his ex. Should he be mad? He continues to stare at them, both reciting their vows.

He doesn’t know, still.

“Any objections?” The priest calls. Osamu clenched his hand, nails digging into his palm, shaking. Suna glances at him, hand resting behind him.

He sniffed. A bit too loudly, enough to get their attention.

“Samu,” Atsumu’s eyes widened, “You’re crying.” The latter then realizes the tears streaming on his cheeks. He wipes it using the back of his hand. “I assume that’s an…?” Before the priest could continue, Osamu shouts, “No! No…” He shakes his head, a constrained laugh emitting from his lips, “I’m just so happy. I’m sorry you took it that way.”

Lies. You’re a fucking liar, Osamu.

Suna had to lead Osamu out of the building, handing his handkerchief, and waited for him to calm down. The ceremony ended by the time Osamu felt like he was okay. At least, that’s what he believes it to be.

“Hey,” Akaashi greets. Suna glances back and forth before giving Osamu a pat on his back, leaving the two in privacy. “Hey…” Osamu stuttered, avoiding his gaze, “I’m sorry what happened earlier.”

Akaashi chuckles, “It’s fine. Are you…?” He tilts his head.

“Yeah…” He dozes off, but who the fuck was he kidding? He could lie to anyone easily except Akaashi. “No.” He shakes his head, “No. Fucking no.”

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi mutters, “Is there—“

“Nothing. I just. Fuck.” Osamu could feel the tears threatening to escape again, “If only I could turn back time. I just. Wanted you back but Kita already had you before I could even fix anything.”

Akaashi remained silent, his body freezing at the latter’s confession. He always thought everything was fixed when they met up again a year after their break up.

“I love you so much.” Osamu laughs bitterly.

“I know,” Akaashi whispers, looking down.

“Everything I did was for you.” He continues to laugh.

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you stay?” His voice quivered.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m so sorry.” Osamu rests his hands on his knees, his body shaking uncontrollably as he cried. He hears footsteps, alerting him as he abruptly straightens up, taking a few steps backward. Akaashi was reaching out to him, a surprised look on his face when Osamu moved.

“I just wanted to… comfort you.” He hesitated.

“Please don’t,” Osamu sniffed, shaking his head, “Just don’t. If you hug me, I might not be able to let go.”

“Keiji?” Kita shows up. They turned to look at him. “Ah, I’ll… get going.” Akaashi hesitated to leave the latter but when he avoids his gaze, he walked back to his husband. “I’ll see you at the reception, then?” He calls.

For one last time, their gazes locked. Osamu forces a smile, nodding, “Yeah. See you.”

Liar. You’re a fucking liar, as usual, Osamu.

Osamu was nowhere to be found during dinner.


End file.
